cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Boomerang/Screen Bug
These screen bugs (at the bottom-right) were only seen on the TV airings of each Boomerang show, special & movie. Gallery Shows 2000-2015 Boomerang Airing 2 Stupid Dogs (2006).jpg|''2 Stupid Dogs'' No Screenshot!.png|''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' No Screenshot!.png|''The Amazing World of Gumball'' Boomerang Airing Augie Doggie & Doggie Daddy.jpg|''Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy'' Boomerang Aired Baby Looney Tunes (2006).jpg|''Baby Looney Tunes'' Boomerang Airing Batman The Animated Series (2006).jpg|''Batman: The Animated Series'' No Screenshot!.png|''The Batman'' No Screenshot!.png|''Beetlejuice'' No Screenshot!.png|''Ben 10'' No Screenshot!.png|''Ben 10: Omniverse'' Boomerang Airing Breezly & Sneezley.jpg|''Breezly and Sneezly'' Boomerang Airings Camp Lazlo.jpg|''Camp Lazlo'' Boomerang Aired Captain Caveman and the Teen Angles (2006).jpg|''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' No Screenshot!.png|''Casper's Scare School'' Boomerang Airings Chowder.jpg|''Chowder'' Boomerang Aired Courage the Cowardly Dog (2014) (with commericals).jpg|''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' Boomerang Airing Cow and Chicken (2009).jpg|''Cow and Chicken'' Boomerang Airing Dasterly & Muttley.jpg|''Dastardly & Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' Boomerang Airing Dexter's Laboratory (2013).jpg|''Dexter's Laboratory'' Boomerang Airing Dink, The Little Dinosaur.jpg|''Dink, the Little Dinosaur'' Boomerang Airing Duck Dodgers (2006).jpg|''Duck Dodgers'' Boomerang Airing Ed, Edd n Eddy.jpg|''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' No Screenshot!.png|''Fantastic Four'' No Screenshot!.png|''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' No Screenshot!.png|''Fantastic Max'' Boomerang Aired The Flintstones (2006).jpg|''The Flintstones'' No Screenshot!.png|''The Flintstone Kids'' Boomerang Aired Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends.jpg|''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' Boomerang Aired The Funky Phantom (2006).jpg|''The Funky Phantom'' No Screenshot!.png|''The Garfield Show'' Boomerang Airing Gerald McBoing-Boing.jpg|''Gerald McBoing-Boing'' x1080.jpg|''Goober and the Ghost Chasers'' Boomerang Zoo Tape (The Great Grape Ape).jpg|''The Great Grape Ape Show'' Boomerang Zoo Tape (Huckleberry Hound).jpg|''The Huckleberry Hound Show'' No Screenshot!.png|''Johnny Bravo'' No Screenshot!.png|''Johnny Test'' Boomerang Aired Jonny Quest (2004).jpg|''Jonny Quest'' Boomerang Airing Justice League (2006).jpg|''Justice League'' No Screenshot!.png|''Justice League Unlimited'' No Screenshot!.png|''Krypto the Superdog'' Boomerang Airing Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har (2006).jpg|''Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har'' Boomerang Airing Looney Tunes (2005).jpg|''Looney Tunes'' No Screenshot!.png|''The Looney Tunes Show'' Boomerang Airing Loopy De Loop.jpg|''Loopy De Loop'' Boomerang Airing Mike, Lu & Og.jpg|''Mike, Lu & Og'' Boomerang Airing Mixles.jpg|''Mixels'' scooby-cher-1561142104-1561142107.jpg|''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' No Screenshot!.png|''Out of Jimmy's Head'' Boomerang Airing The Pink Panther.jpg|''The Pink Panther Show'' No Screenshot!.png|''Pink Panther and Pals'' Boomerang Aired Pokemon (2014) (with commericals).jpg|''Pokémon'' Boomerang Airing Popeye (2006).jpg|''Popeye the Sailor'' Boomerang Airing The Powerpuff Girls.jpg|''The Powerpuff Girls'' Boomerang Airing Pumpin' Puss & Mush Mouse.jpg|''Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse'' Boomerang Airing Quick Draw McGraw.jpg|''The Quick Draw McGraw Show'' Boomerang Zoo Tape (Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-a-Long).jpg|''Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-long'' No Screenshot!.png|''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Boomerang Airing Secret Squirrel.jpg|''The Secret Squirrel Show'' No Screenshot!.png|''The Smurfs'' Boomerang Zoo Tape (Snagglepuss).jpg|''Snagglepuss'' Boomerang Airing Snorks (2008).jpg|''Snorks'' No Screenshot!.png|''Superman: The Animated Series'' No Screenshot!.png|''Teen Titans'' No Screenshot!.png|''Teen Titans Go!'' Boomerang Airing Tom and Jerry (2005).jpg|''Tom and Jerry'' No Screenshot!.png|''Tom & Jerry Kids'' Boomerang Aired The Tom and Jerry Show (2006).jpg|''The Tom and Jerry Show'' Boomerang Aired ToonHeads (2006).jpg|''ToonHeads'' No Screenshot!.png|''Top Cat'' Boomerang Airing Touche Turtle and Dum Dum (2006).jpg|''Touché Turtle and Dum Dum'' Boomerang Airing Wally Gator.jpg|''Wally Gator'' Boomerang Airing What a Cartoon!.jpg|''What a Cartoon!'' Boomerang Aired What's New Scooby-Doo (2006).jpg|''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' Boomerang Airing Winsome Witch.jpg|''Winsome Witch'' Boomerang Airing Yippee, Yappee & Yahooey.jpg|''Yippee, Yappee & Yahooey'' 2015-present No Screenshot!.png|''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' Boomerang Airing Adventure Time (2018).jpg|''Adventure Time'' No Screenshot!.png|''The Amazing World of Gumball'' No Screenshot!.png|''Baby Looney Tunes'' No Screenshot!.png|''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' Boomerang Airing Ben 10 (2018).jpg|''Ben 10'' No Screenshot!.png|''Ben 10'' No Screenshot!.png|''Bunnicula'' Boomerang Airing Chowder (2015).jpg|''Chowder'' Boomerang Airing Codename Kids Next Door (2015-2016).jpg|''Codename: Kids Next Door'' Boomerang Airing Courage the Cowardly Dog (2015-2016).jpg|''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' Boomerang Airing Dexter's Laboratory (2016).jpg|''Dexter's Laboratory'' No Screenshot!.png|''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' No Screenshot!.png|''The Flintstones'' Boomerang Airing Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2015).jpg|''Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends'' No Screenshot!.png|''Garfield and Friends'' No Screenshot!.png|''The Garfield Show'' Boomerang Airing (The Grim Adventures of & Billy & Mandy (2016).jpg|''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' No Screenshot!.png|''The Jetsons'' No Screenshot!.png|''Johnny Bravo'' Boomerang Airing Johnny Test (2016).jpg|''Johnny Test'' Boomerang Airing Looney Tunes (2015-2016).jpg|''Looney Tunes'' No Screenshot!.png|''The Looney Tunes Show'' No Screenshot!.png|''New Looney Tunes'' Boomerang Airing O.K. K.O. Let's Be Heroes! (2017).jpg|''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' No Screenshot!.png|''Pink Panther and Pals'' Boomerang Airing Pokemon (2016).jpg|''Pokémon'' No Screenshot!.png|''The Powerpuff Girls'' Boomerang Airing The Powerpuff Girls (2016) (2017).jpg|''The Powerpuff Girls'' No Screenshot!.png|''Regular Show'' No Screenshot!.png|''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' No Screenshot!.png|''Shaun the Sheep'' No Screenshot!.png|''The Smurfs'' Boomerang Airings Sonic Boom (2017).jpg|''Sonic Boom'' Boomerang Airing Steven Universe (2018).jpg|''Steven Universe'' No Screenshot!.png|''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' No Screenshot!.png|''Teen Titans Go!'' Boomerang Airing Tom and Jerry (2016).jpg|''Tom and Jerry'' No Screenshot!.png|''Tom & Jerry Kids'' No Screenshot!.png|''Tom and Jerry Tales'' Boomerang Airing Wacky Races (2017).jpg|''Wacky Races'' No Screenshot!.png|''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' Movies & Specials 2000-2015 Boomerang Aired A Flintstone Family Christmas (2006).jpg|''A Flintstone Family Christmas'' No Screenshot!.png|''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm'' No Screenshot!.png|''Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman'' No Screenshot!.png|''Clifford's Really Big Movie'' No Screenshot!.png|''Daffy Duck's Quackbusters'' No Screenshot!.png|''Horton Hears a Who!'' No Screenshot!.png|''How the Grinch Stole Christmas!'' Boomerang Aired The Powerpuff Girls Taws the Flight Before Christmas (2014) (with commericals).jpg|''The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Flight Before Christmas'' Boomerang Aired The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2014) (with commericals).jpg|''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' No Screenshot!.png|''Race For Your Life, Charlie Brown'' No Screenshot!.png|''Rover Dangerfield'' Boomerang Airing The Smurfs Christmas Special (2006).jpg|''The Smurfs Christmas Special'' Boomerang Aired The Town That Santa Forgot (2006).jpg|''The Town That Santa Forgot'' Boomerang Aired Tis The Season To Be Smurfy (2006).jpg|'''Tis The Season To Be Smurfy'' No Screenshot!.png|''Wakko's Wish'' Boomerang Aired Yogi Bear's All-Stars Comedy Christmas Caper (2006).jpg|''Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper'' Boomerang Aired Yogi the Easter Bear (2006).jpg|''Yogi the Easter Bear'' Boomerang Aired Yogi's First Christmas (2006) (with commericals).jpg|''Yogi's First Christmas'' 2015-present Category:Screen Bug